Il sent bon le cerisier blanc
by Fuyuchi-chan
Summary: Harry s'ennuie, c'est un fait. Il ne se passe rien à Poudlard. Pour passer le temps, il lit des livres dans son refuge préféré près du lac. Néanmoins, il n'est pas seul. Cette odeur, si particulière qui sent bon le cerisier blanc, c'est lui, c'est l'élu de son cœur. Son amour.


Les jours s'écoulent inexorablement.

Depuis que je suis à Poudlard, les jours passent et se ressemblent. Et moi, Harry Potter, je m'ennuie à mourir. Tout est si monotone dans cette école, il ne s'y passe jamais rien.

Ron, mon meilleur ami, fait tout ce qu'il peut pour me divertir, allant de jouer aux échecs version sorcier avec moi jusqu'à me parler de ses histoires de cœur avec Hermione. Tout cela m'ennuie. Il doit s'en rendre compte. Je le plains. Je m'en veux.

Ce que j'aime par-dessus tout, c'est lire. Me plonger dans mes bouquins me donne l'impression de vivre des aventures, de m'échapper de cette vie ennuyeuse mais voilà, la dernière page st à peine tournée qu'il me faut revenir à cette réalité.

Bienvenue dans mon monde. Bienvenue dans le monde de Harry Potter

- Harry, tu m'écoutes?

Cette voix me fait sursauter et Hermione comprend bien à mon air désolé que je n'ai rien suivi de la conversation.

- Je te demandais si tu avais déjà terminé le devoir pour histoire de la magie?

- Ah.. ca, oui bien sur, je l'ai terminé le jour-même.

Hermione arque un sourcil surpris. Que voulez-vous, je m'ennuie tellement! Il faut bien que je trouve de quoi m'occuper! Pire! quand je ne lis pas, je prend le temps d'aider Ron dans ses devoirs.

Après les cours d'aujourd'hui, je m'éclipse, je prend la fuite. Mes meilleurs amis ne me suivent pas, ils savent où je vais. Dans la cour, près du lac, n'importe quel endroit calme est bon pour y lire tranquillement.

Et pour une fois, je constate que je ne suis pas seul. Je l'avais à peine remarqué au début, calé contre un arbre mais il restait là, imperturbable avec son bloc de feuille et un crayon à la main.

Moi comme d'habitude, je me couche dans l'herbe, je sors mon livre et je me met à lire jusqu'à ce qu'il fasse sombre ou froid. Peu importe, je lis jusqu'où je le peux. Enfin, quand j'ai terminé ma lecture, je constate qu'il est toujours là, toujours avec son crayon. Il s'arrête. Une feuille s'envole mais je l'attrape doucement avant qu'elle ne tombe dans le lac. Il vient vers moi, je le lui tend.

Je constate qu'il est en t-shirt. Il doit avoir froid. Il tremble. Il reprend vite fait son dessin, me remercie et s'en va, l'air pressé. Une bourrasque me donne la chair de poule et je me hâte moi aussi de rentrer au château. Qui était-il? Je me le demande... Je crois bien qu'il est à Serpentard vu son t-shirt vert. Il faudra que je me renseigne. Et puis, quelle idée de se balader en t-shirt par un froid pareil?

D'accord il fait doux mais quand le vent se lève il fait froid hein! Pourquoi n'était-il pas rentré plus tôt? Est-ce qu'il va bien? J'espère qu'il n'attrapera pas froid. Je m'arrête dans mes interrogations. Depuis quand je me préoccupe des gars que je ne connais même pas moi? Non mais oh! C'est sur cette pensée que je sors de la douche et que je vais me coucher.

Le lendemain, je ne suis pas au mieux de ma forme. Ce blond, ses yeux m'ont pris la tête. Je n'ai pas su fermer l'œil de la nuit. Heureusement qu'on est samedi! Je prend donc le temps de déjeuner en compagnie de Ron qui n'a pas l'air du tout réveillé et discrètement, je me met à chercher le blond des yeux.

Je ne le vois pas. Peut-être dort il encore... Je n'ai néanmoins pas le temps de réfléchir qu'Hermione vient se poser en face de nous et dans un salut joyeux s'empare d'un croissant aux amandes. Ron lui sourit. Pas moi. Je suis encore trop préoccupé. J'aurais au moins pu lui demander son nom!

Comme d'habitude, après mon petit déjeuner, je vais chercher un livre à la bibliothèque et sur mon chemin, je croise Luna. Comme si elle avait deviné où je me rendais, elle me donna le titre d'un livre qu'elle me conseillait absolument. Intrigué, je vais le chercher, me rends à l'endroit habituel et là, j'ouvre le livre et entame ma première page.

Plusieurs fois je me retourne mais je ne le vois pas. Etrange. Peut-être n'avait-il plus envie de croiser quelqu'un ou peut-être ne voulait-il pas risquer une fois de plus que ses feuilles tombent à l'eau? Je termine le huitième chapitre du livre et je retourne au château, sentant le froid me gagner.

Le reste de la journée fila sans que je m'en aperçoive et c'est là que je le vis, au souper. Il était assis entre deux garçons assez grands. Dès que je l'aperçu, je ne pu décrocher mon regard et Ron dût me rappeler à l'ordre, à mon plus grand regret. Je m'en fichais moi du devoir de botanique! Qu'il demande à Neville!

Avec un sourire forcé, je me résigne donc à l'aider mais une fois le devoir terminé, le garçon a disparu. Plus qu'énervé, je me lève en soupirant, m'empare de mon livre et remonte dans ma chambre, affirmant que je suis fatigué. Il est à peine 20h alors personne ne crut à ce mensonge. Même pas moi... Je me force pourtant à trouver le sommeil jusqu'au lendemain.

Dès mon réveil je quitte mon lit, déjeune vite fait et je vais dans mon coin pour lire. Avec le sourire, je découvre qu'il est là et je me passe de commentaires. Je lis donc sans pour autant réussir à me concentrer plus qu'une seconde ou deux. Je ne l'ai pas réalisé tout de suite, mais après avoir lu deux chapitres, je constate que le blond tousse. Pas une fois, non. Plusieurs. Je ne dis rien, m'efforçant de ne pas soupirer. Il est peut-être malade après tout.

Je fixe ainsi mon livre, lisant de temps à autre une page pour détourner mon attention de ce garçon étrange mais le fait de l'entendre tousser ravivait en moi un sentiment d'angoisse. Allait-il bien?

Plus tard, sans que je ne m'en aperçoive, la toux s'est arrêtée. Il était peut-être parti. Un coup d'œil vite fait m'assura que non, il était toujours là. Je retourne à ma lecture puis, comme si la pièce était tombée, je me retourne une seconde fois. Il n'est plus contre l'arbre. Il est par terre.

Inquiet, je range mon livre dans mon sac et je l'interpelle. Il ne répond pas. Je m'agenouille près de lui et le remue doucement. Pas de réponse. C'est là que je constate qu'il tremble. Je touche son front. Il est bouillant. Et pas qu'un peu. Mon premier réflexe est d'aller chercher madame Pomfresh mais un coup d'œil sur son état m'indique de prendre la deuxième solution. Je met ses affaires dans son sac, le prend à côté du mien en bandoulière et je soulève le blond dans mes bras.

Sans courir de peur de le faire tomber, je le porte jusqu'à l'infirmerie tandis qu'en traversant la cour, certains me regardent, l'air inquiet.

- Dray!

Deux garçons courent vers moi et je les reconnais. Ce sont les amis de mon protégé. Sans rien dire d'autre, ils me suivent jusqu'à l'infirmerie où je le dépose enfin dans un lit tandis que Blaise appelle Pompom qui revient rapidement.

Elle l'examine et retourne chercher ses potions pour le soigner.

- Merci d'avoir ramené Draco. me dit le garçon. Je m'appelle Théodore Nott mais tu peux m'appeler Théo! Et lui c'est Blaise. Zabini Blaise !

Pendant ce temps, le dit Draco se réveille et se relève doucement.

- Doucement Dray, tu as de la fièvre... lui dit Théo.

Moi je reste là, souriant bêtement. Il me remarque enfin et contre toute attente, il se recouche et se recouvre du drap. Il est gêné. Non, j'a rêvé n'est-ce pas?

- Allons Dray... C'est euh...

- Harry lui dis-je. Tu t'es évanoui près de l'arbre tu te souviens?

- Mes dessins! dit-il

Alors ce sont des dessins... Je lui rend sa sacoche qu'il sert contre lui, heureux. Ses amis restent un peu près de lui, me remercient une nouvelle fois puis s'en vont, me laissant seul avec lui. Draco reste gêné pendant un petit temps puis se détend. Je pense qu'il est fatigué. Il ferme doucement les yeux puis s'endort. Je quitte la pièce quand sa voix m'atteint, presque comme un murmure:

- Merci... Harry...

Je souris et referme doucement la porte. Ce garçon est vraiment adorable.

Quand je rejoins la salle commune des gryffondors, Hermione me saute dessus.

- Harry! Où étais-tu?! Tu n'étais ni près du lac ni dans la cour!

Je lui explique la situation et elle me sourit enfin rassurée. Ron soupire de soulagement aussi. Je passe un peu de temps avec eux et puis l'idée me vint que Draco pouvait s'ennuyer seul à l'infirmerie. J'allais donc lui rendre une petite visite en compagnie de mes deux amis mais auparavant, je passais à la bibliothèque prendre un ou deux livres qui m'avaient plu.

A l'infirmerie, je souris en le voyant assis dans son lit, occupé à triturer sa couverture. Quand il me voit, il s'arrête et lève vers moi ses beaux yeux gris. Mon cœur manque un battement. Il est mignon. Trop mignon.

Un raclement de gorge de Ron et je retrouve mes esprits et le présente, lui et Hermione à Draco. Mes meilleurs amis restent un peu puis, d'une traite Hermione tire sur le bras de Ron, l'obligeant à se lever et l'entraine à sa suite après un dernier clin d'œil dans ma direction. Je rougis. Traitresse! Oser me laisser seul avec lui...

Je pense que Draco a lui aussi vu le clin d'œil car il rougit. Pour changer de sujet, j'aborde la question de ses fameux dessins mais il ne veut pas me les montrer.

Pas maintenant. Je ne sais plus quoi aborder mais heureusement, Théo arrive avec une jeune fille qu'il me présente comme étant sa petite amie: Pansy Parkinson. Je lui souris et à son tour, elle me remercie d'avoir aidé son ami.

C'est là que je sors de ma bulle et que je me souviens des livres dans mon sac et je les sors pour les tendre au blond. Il hésite dans son geste pour les prendre et je le rassure alors:

- Je me suis dit que si tu restes tout seul pendant que nous sommes en cours tu vas t'ennuyer...

Son sourire se fait plus franc, il accepte alors les livres et lorsque ses doigts effleurent les miens, je le sens se tendre et il rougit avant de déposer les livres sur la petite table de chevet et de me tourner le dos. Ses amis lui parlent, mais il n'entend plus. Le sourire aux lèvres, Draco s'est endormi.

Je suis tenté de fouiller dans ses affaires pour voir ses dessins mais non, je ne suis pas comme ça. Si Draco ne veut pas me les montrer maintenant, il doit avoir ses raisons. Et je les respecte. Je le regarde dormir un peu puis je m'en vais, le laissant seul en compagnie de ses amis.

Quand je retourne dans mon dortoir, j'ai le sourire aux lèvres. Ron s'en aperçoit, il ne dit rien. Il sait ce qui se cache dessous. J'avais peur qu'il prenne mal mon homosexualité et qu'il s'éloigne mais quand il m'avait avoué qu'il s'en doutait vu comment je regardais en toute discrétion les garçons bien foutus comme il disait.

Hermione aussi l'avait découvert bien avant lui, quand elle avait remarqué que les nombreuses avances des filles ne me faisaient pas le moindre effet. Mais elle non plus n'avait rien dit.

- Alors, ce petit Draco il te plait? me lança-t-elle quand Ron était sous la douche.

Je protestai d'un vif désaccord mais le rouge qui me monta aux joues me trompa et elle n'en sourit que davantage. Oui, je pense que je suis sacrément entiché.

Le lendemain, je vais en cours mais mentalement je n'y suis pas, j'ai trop la tête ailleurs. Ron le remarque, mais ne dit rien comme d'habitude. Heureusement. Je ne pense pas être en état de répondre à ses questions.

A la fin des cours, j'attends la fin du souper puis je vais à l'infirmerie. Draco n'y est plus.

- Tu es là! Viens, Dray est dans le dortoir!

C'est Théo. Comment a-t-il deviné que je viendrais? Je le suis jusqu'à la chambre de Draco. Il est assis dans son lit et me tend des feuilles de papier. Des dessins. De moi. Je relève les yeux et il rougit. Je comprend alors tout. Pourquoi lui partait quand je partais, pourquoi il ne voulait pas me montrer ses dessins et surtout pourquoi il rougissait.

Il me tend la main comme pour reprendre ses dessins mais moi je lui prend la sienne et je la garde dans la mienne, caressant sa peau douce de mon pouce tandis qu'il me regarde, les yeux pétillants.

L'espace d'un instant, j'ai failli me dire qu'il avait fait ces dessins après, pour que je puisse voir son travail mais son regard ne trompait pas. De même que son étreinte et son autre main qui s'était posée sur ma joue, dans un geste tendre, quémandeur de douceur.

J'attrapais son menton entre mes doigt et dans un geste amoureux, je l'embrassais amoureusement sur la bouche. Surpris, il répondit à mon baiser avant de s'allonger dans son lit, gardant ma main dans la sienne.

J'allais repartir pour nous laisser le temps de digérer tout ça mais Draco m'attira à lui, prenant soin de me faire de la place dans son lit.

- Pourquoi tu ne dormirais pas ici? demande Théo.

Je ne proteste pas, défait ma cravate, enlève mes chaussures et je m'allonge tranquillement à côté de mon blond, l'embrasse une dernière fois avant de fermer les yeux et de m'assoupir en le regardant. Je plonge alors dans un sommeil doux, profond et réparateur.

A mon réveil, tout cela me semble irréel, comme si j'avais rêvé. Mais à peine j'ouvre les yeux qu'une douce odeur m'envahit. Une odeur reconnaissable entre toutes. Draco. Il sent bon le cerisier blanc.


End file.
